We propose to study the interaction of non-enveloped viruses with synthetic lipid vesicles ("liposomes"). We have shown that poliovirus encapsulated in liposomes is infectious for hamster cells. Thus we are able to overcome cell membrane restrictions by encapsulating the virus in lipid. We plan to extend these initial observations. We also intend to develop the liposome as a model cell membrane system for the study of the interaction of non-enveloped virus such as other picornaviruses and papilloma viruses.